A Never Ending FAYZ
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: SPOILERS FOR LIGHT! - Oneshot - "Daddy," "Daddy!" "Daddy! Come on!"


"_Daddy,__" _

The voice came from all around, a echo in every space, left, right, up, down, straight on, from behind and everywhere else. Caine blinked. One moment he had been thinking then it went dark and now, opening his eyes, it was bright white. Everywhere was just plain white stretching from every corner to every part that he could see. It was like standing on and being surrounded in a plain piece of crystal white paper with no corners, edges, walls or anything else that could show him he was in some kind of a room. It seemed like he was standing in a place that was not real. Like a dream. Maybe this was a dream. Maybe death was just a never ending dream, but he couldn't tell if it was good or bad. Bad would have Gaia attacking him with pain or chasing him, or Connie or Sam or Drake or whoever else attacking him weakly. And if it was a good dream it would have Diana. No one else, just Diana by his side. They didn't have to be doing anything, they just had to be beside one another.

"_Daddy!_"

The voice was coming from everywhere again but he still couldn't make out exactly where it was coming from. It was impossible to be coming from everywhere. But it was. And the voice itself. It sounded almost familiar, high pitched so obviously a girl, but young so a young girl.

Caine looked around. He couldn't see anyone at first. It was all too bright for him to see anything around of him. It was almost like a white light was shining in his eyes. Cane squinted and frowned at the area but it was still blinding him. The voice came again, once again saying the same word, calling for someone. Caine hesitated and reached up, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles and trying to squint through the bright white. Was this Heaven? A bright light. Maybe this was what everyone saw right before they truly passed over to the other side. A bright white light. Blinding white light. Caine wouldn't exactly describe it as anything warm or comforting. It was just a light. He was neither warm, nor cold. He was neither happy nor sad. It was like he was just completely numb and neutral.

"_Daddy!_"

Caine finally turned around and saw that someone was in the bright white light with him. It was a small figure that was running towards him and slowly features came to show.

It was a little girl, she couldn't be more than two years old, maybe no younger than one. She had a round chubby face, bright red in the rosy cheeks, bright blue eyes, dark hair that was only just growing out of her head, flapping around her face as she ran. She was chubby in the arms and legs but it was hard to tell because she was wearing a white dress with long white sleeves that reached her naked feet. The little girl was still crying for her daddy when she came to a stop right in front of Caine, she smiled up at him, a few small teeth that each had a gap in between them, a small nose and thick eyelashes in her wide eyes. The little girl beamed up at Caine and he blinked down at her.

"Daddy!" The girl laughed.

Her long luscious dark hair. Her bright blue eyes. Her chin. The roundness of her face. Suddenly it clicked. This was no random little girl that he had run into. This was his daughter.

"Gaia..." Caine whispered.

"Daddy!" Gaia laughed. She stepped forward and held out her hand. "Come on, daddy!"

Caine hesitated. Then stepped forward. he reached down and took her hand, having to stoop slightly. Her hand was tiny in his own, her fingernails looked like that of a dolls, they were pale but still with a healthy pink in them. His own hand seemed too large to fit around of her's and Caine held her gently, afraid that he might squeeze too hard and break her fingers. Together Gaia began to lead the way through the white light, Caine following behind of her. It was then that Caine realized he was wearing a white top and white trousers, only his feet hands and face were visible and all were pale and pinkish just like Gaia. The younger baby girl led Caine along silently through the whiteness around them until she came to a stop. They were standing in front of a large set of double doors, they were white like the area around of them but a darker shade with strange swirling patterns over the front and a set of white round handles. It was in the middle of the empty space and when he looked around it didn't seem to lead anywhere.

"What is this?" Caine whispered.

"Daddy?" Gaia asked.

He looked down at her. This really was his daughter. He could see it in her eyes, there were no darkness behind them, no Gaiaphage hidden in her soul and no green monster luring in the back ready to stab into his brain and cause him fear and pain never understood before. It was really Caine and Diana's human daughter, the one lost and taken away before it even lived for a day in the real world.

"Daddy? Come on. Are you coming, daddy?" Gaia asked, staring up at him with eyes so full of innocent they could only belong to that for a young girl.

"Yes, sweetie." Caine whispered, his throat clenched but he swallowed and forced the tears back. "I'm coming."

He leaned right down and kissed the back of her hand, still holding it the two of them walked through the open doors into an even brighter light. Caine wondered who else would be there? He wondered if he was going to be ripped from Gaia and taken to hell or if his redemption had allowed him a place in Heaven. He wondered if he would see Brianna... Panda... His father... Mary... Orc... Little Pete... Who else would be there? If he was allowed into Heaven then he knew he would never see Drake again. But if he was going to hell would he confront the darkness again? Caine looked down at Gaia, looking so much like him and Diana mixed together. He hoped he was with Gaia for the rest of his life. He hoped he could stay with her for the rest of his afterlife actually. And he hoped that one day he would be holding Gaia on his hip and holding his hand out to Diana and welcoming her into the same place they were going where they might get a chance to be a family again.

"I love you, daddy." Gaia sung happily.

"I love you too."

Gaia was scared too. That was why she said it. She didn't know if daddy was getting into Heaven and wanted to say it just in case.

Suddenly Caine smirked. He was King! Of course he was getting into Heaven! Let anyone try and keep him out and away from his baby girl. After all, King's needed a royal home even if they were dead. Caine was king and Gaia was his little princess.

Someday his queen would come and join him...

Someday his family would be together.

But for now he had his baby girl to watch over and while he was taking care of her, she would be taking care of him.


End file.
